1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor care devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collection assembly for a hard floor cleaning device. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
2. Discussion of the Art
Floor cleaning devices have been developed for cleaning hard floors to replace a conventional mop and bucket. Such devices often have an on-board tank for cleaning liquid and a cleaning head which is adapted to apply the cleaning liquid to the floor and remove dirty cleaning fluid therefrom. Vacuum cleaners are used for removal of dry dirt but are generally unsuited to the pick-up of liquids. It has been found advantageous to develop a single device able to perform both wet and dry floor cleaning operations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,668 to Grey, for example, discloses a floor cleaning device with a combined cleaning liquid and recovery tank which is carried on a handle of the device. Squeegees are mounted to a cleaning head for assisting in wet floor cleaning. One disadvantage in such a system is that it requires different separator systems for dry and wet cleaning modes.
The present invention provides a new and improved floor cleaning device and method of use, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.